


Simple Loving

by CrossTheBoss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Social Media, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, TikTok, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: Will decides to confess to Mike by using the "kissing my best friend" treandon Tiktok. It ends up going incredibly well and viral and the rest of The Party convince him to keep posting videos.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers & Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Robin Buckley & Will Byers, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Simple Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun, I need something relaxing and if it goes well it goes well but my updating on this will be extremely higher than my other stories lmao

Will sets up the video as quietly as he can as Mike is playing a GTA V. His phone is leaned on the box near his window and he sits on Mike's bed, next to the boy. He smiled at the video knowing he'll edit it to talk about what's happening. He leaned on Mike's shoulder pretending to be watching the game. Mike gave him a smirk, "What? You wanna play now after I asked you twice?" He shook his head and got too flustered to look at his best friend and decided to shove his face in the space between Mike's neck and shoulder. Mike laughed, turning to hug him and Will pulled them both down onto the bed.

They wrestled on the bed for a few minutes before gun shots disrupted them and Mike went to pause the game before Will distracted him completely. He turned back around only to be way too close to Will's face for them to be just friends. He pulled away and gave an awkward smile and didn't let go of Will. "Hey, Mike?" Mike nodded, fixing both himself and Will so he could play the game and hug his best friend. "Do you- what do you think El is doing right now?" Mike shrugged and gave him an offended look, "I thought we said no talk of girls during video game hour?" Will rolled his eyes, "You're the only one who ever actually talks about girls Mike." The boy in returned snickered, "Okay then, why are we talking about your sister?" 

He hummed and hesitantly leaned into Mike, "She's also your ex-girlfriend." He tensed slightly when he felt Mike's grip tighten but urged the boy to relax, "Our relationship was pretty toxic, but we're trying to be friends as of now. Nothing else though we're better off." He gave a small little grin, "Sorry if you were rooting for me to date your sister or something" 

Will didn't hesitate this time, he put his hands on Mike's face and looked into his eyes. And before he could even say anything, Mike kissed him. His hands automatically went to hold him as he reciprocated the kiss and when they pulled away all Will could do was marvel at him. He caught his breath as he looked at the boy underneath him. Mike's hair had spread out into a halo and his curls bounced as the boy took deep breaths. They heard the sound of Mike's GTA character dying and Will turned to look at it but was stopped by Mike. "Don't go ignoring what just happened you tease." Will grinned and instead said, "I don't know, I've been waiting for that to happen for a few years I think you can wait for us to talk about it for a few minutes."

Mike's eyes widened, "Years huh? Guess I am pretty amazing to capture the attention of Will Byers himself." 

Will grinned and simply nodded before getting off the boy to go get his phone. Mike complained as soon as he got off him but was now confused as he showed him the video. 

After he explained it fully Mike gave him a teasing grin, "What if I had rejected you?" Will huffed and gave him an annoyed look, muttering out a shy "Then I wouldn't post it." Only to get Mike's laughter as his reward.

After he finished editing it, the video went like this. Will and Mike sat on Mike's bed, Will smiling at the phone while Mike was gaming. The captions popped up and said, "I've known my best friend since Kindergarten, since he walked up to me and asked to be friends and I said yes" Will leaned onto Mike's back and Mike thought nothing of it and let him, "He just got out of a relationship a while ago, in which they decided to stay friends" Mike asks Will something to which he shook his head as his face turned red and he hid his face.

"He's always been there for me and I've loved him for years but the town we live in is extremely homophobic so I was always scared to come out but I did to him last year while he was still figuring things out with his ex and got into a huge fight but ended up talking it out when our friends realized we weren't acting like usual" They started to play fight and you could almost hear their laughter over the music. "I went through this huge traumatic experience when I was a kid and got lost in our resident forest while a guy known for kidnapping people was still out there and he was one of the only people generally worried and trying to find me" 

They had a slight moment as their faces got too close and Will seemed to almost stop breathing. "After I was really messed up and he was one of the only people to help" They cuddled, Mike holding Will basically in his lap. 

They seemed to be talking about something serious "After I came back he had gotten a girlfriend and I got jealous so I would ignore people or get angry at others for nothing until she broke up with him because he lied to her about something and in the end they agreed to stay friends they are still extremely close" 

Suddenly they were leaning in and Mike kissed him, Will's body fully turning as Mike guided them so his back could rest and Will would straddle him. "Today was the second best decision in my life, the first was when I agreed to be friends with him at a dingy park in the middle of some nowhere town Kindergarten school"

The Tiktok ended there and within two weeks it had 12.3 million views and people beggingfor an update.

It went viral and poor not-so-innocent Max had saw it on her for you page, a scream coming out of her mouth that woke up her Brother at 3 AM on a Monday in which, he has a date and she has school. 


End file.
